The Way It Went
by CodeEcho
Summary: Natsu Dragneel first met Lucy Heartfilia, three years ago. Who in the whole fiore would have thought that Natsu, the Fairy Tail delinquent would want to claim Sting, the Sabertooth delinquent's stepsister Lucy Heartfilia as his? /modern world/ The story starts in the future and later, the story continues in the past, three years ago! - M for language and later chapters! -pairings-
1. Chapter One: The way it started

**Hello, Echo is back! **First of all, I really wanted to apologize to all my readers of my other stories, like troublemakers! Which got many good reviews, and that got me so freaking happy! (I love you, kisses). I'm sorry for not updating for these past months, and I've been busy and stuff. Right now, I'm on vacation to visit some very important people in my life and I've also been working on my writing and I think I have gotten better! I've been working on another story, for these past weeks and so I decided to post at least the first chapter. (It was supposed to be a long~ one-shot, tho.) I really, really wanted to read this story on my iphone, but couldn't make it private, so only I could read (sigh). But, I'm happy to share this story with you so I really hope, you'll give this story chance. (Tips: Read it on the phone, much better! 'wink' hoho and it's not complete, but I'm working on it. 'wink again') Last tips: The story **starts** in the **future** and later, the story **continues** in the **past, three years ago**! (ooh.) So don't be confused when I post the **other chapters**, but of course I'll leave a note, just in case. (The truth is, I was so confused when I wrote the chapters in 'troublemakers!'' because it was after all my first story ever here, but all of your support have got me to become better!) **Thank you. **– **Echo, the-lazy-updating-author.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy tail or any of the character, nor the cover photo, Mashima hiro-sensei does! (This 'story' is mine, tho.)

**Summery:**

Natsu Dragneel first met Lucy Heartfilia, three years ago. Who in the whole fiore would have thought that Natsu, the Fairy Tail delinquent would want to claim Sting, the Sabertooth delinquent's stepsister Lucy Heartfilia as his? /modern world/ The story starts in the future and later, the story continues in the past, three years ago!** / **NaLu & Other pairings 'wink'- M for language and later chapters.

**The way it went.**

The twenty one year old, Natsu Dragneel sat in his white Mercedes-Benz car. His spiky pink hair was in mess. He wore ripped jeans, plain white t-shirt and had his sunglasses on. His car window was rolled down. Natsu sighed for the fifth time. Were the heck was that stripper, and why was it taking so long? He's been waiting for him for twenty fucking minutes. He cursed and threw his half smoked cigarette out, as he was just about to drive away when a sweaty Gray jumped into the car with something in his hand as he yelled ''Natsu drive, for fuck sake!'' without hesitation Natsu smirked and drove off at full speed.

- ''Oi! Stripper! Why did it take so long time? You know I hate waiting.'' Natsu said and frowned.

Gray threw him a what-do-you-think glare. ''Shut up Flame brain, you deserved to wait at least five minutes!'' he sneered, turning up the radio volume and leaned back against his seat.

'' Ha? That was fucking twenty minutes and you didn't think Erza wouldn't kill us now? Damn it, stripper'' he hissed, and made a quick turn to the left then right.

''Fuck, I forgot, Okay! It wasn't really my fault.'' Gray retorted. Natsu ignored him. At Ruby's casino. Natsu parked the car outside. He took a calm deep breath.

''Did you get it, stripper?'' Natsu asked and turned his attention to Gray while turning the car off.

Gray gave him another what-the-heck-do-you-think glare. ''Shut up! Of course I did, retard. Raspberry cake'' Gray sneered yet again and went out of the car. ''I hope ya' did.'' Natsu muttered.

While outside the car, Natsu suddenly realized '' Oh! What the fuck Gray! Raspberry cake!? It's supposed to be Strawberry cake, you moron! '' He yelled out. Locking his car in a hurry, he didn't want Gray to jump in and he definitely didn't want his beautiful car to be trashed by an angry Erza. It would cost him a fortune to fix it.

''Fuck it! Raspberry, strawberry whatever it's the same cake...'' Gray muttered.

The door suddenly flew open and out stepped no other then, Erza Scarlet from the casino door holding two big men by their collar. She wore a red thigh suit and bunny ears. She threw out the two big men yelling at them too disappear and never come back if they didn't want to feel more pain then they already felt, they ran away like scared dogs. Noticing Gray and Natsu, she asked furiously. ''Did you get it? My strawberry cake!?''

Natsu's face got pale. '' Say that to Erza'' he whispered, gulping. Gray heard, but decided to ignored him.

'' N-No, I only got R-Raspberry cake.'' Gray yelped, totally scared while Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine, they both gulped. Totally fucking scared.

''Did I hear right?'' Erza shouted. Her arms were crossed over her large chest as she walked towards them.

''Aye sir'' both Gray and Natsu retorted quickly.

BANG. ''Ouchhhh, that's fucking huuurts'' – ''Shut up!''

**.OoOoO.**

Thanks to Mira, they somehow got away from Erza. Thanks, Mavis. Natsu was lucky, he was only a little bit swollen on his head but it was even worst for Gray whose face swollen and covered in bruises. Damn right, it wasn't Natsu's fault. He was only driving the car and even had to wait for that damn stripper, who got scared of some old ladies trying to buy the ''Raspberry cake'', which Erza didn't even want! Geez! This fucking Ice princess with his stupid head! He was lucky too, his car didn't get wracked.

While holding an ice package against his head, glaring at Gray who was sitting in the chair in front of him leaned forward just like Natsu, holding an even bigger ice package to his face. ''Fuck you, stripper. Look what's happens when nobody is keeping an eye on you!'' Natsu hissed.

''Shut the fuck up, squinty eyes! They didn't have an air conditioner or something! It was really damn warm in the cake store and those Ladies were eyeing me like I was some damn eye candy to them!'' Gray shouted and leaned back against the chair, cursing.

''Dude, you were stripping in front of them either way they were angry at you or they tried to rape you.'' Natsu snorted, trying to surpass his laughter. Gray scared of some old ladies, what a story. He was totally going to tell that to everyone.

''I tell you they tried to rape me with their eyes!'' Gray stated, nearly shouting.

''tsk, whatever and what the heck are you doing in a Laundry room?'' Natsu asked.

'' Umm, What the heck do you think? I'm hiding from Erza and what are you even doing here, if you're not hiding?''

Ignoring Gray's question, he went to the wending machine, buying two ice coffees while passing Gray on his way. He threw the ice coffee can into his lap and sat down on the chair in front of him. Natsu gulped down his ice coffee in five seconds, smirking. '' I'm waiting for my suit to dry, duh and let me tell you a tips Stripper, you should definitely wash yours before meeting _Oyabun_.'' He said, pointing at his suit.

Gray looked down at his suit, finding bloodstains on it. '' yeah, yeah, it's only some bloodstains and dirt. I'll wash it later.'' he muttered.

''Yeah, whatever…Don't you have a girlfriend, you know that girl who is so-really- into you? What was her name again…Julia, Juria?

Gray gave him a glare before, drinking his ice coffee. '' How the fuck should I know, Juvia or something and I don't plan to have a girlfriend, at least not now.'' He threw the empty can, aiming for the trashcan but it missed. ''Stripper, I know you got a thing for her.''

''Shut up, Flame brain. You don't have to feel bad about my love life, after all you took the one I liked and it doesn't seem like you regret it or feel bad at all. '' Gray murmured, but Natsu heard him.

'' Tsk. It's your fault, you scared her with your stripping habit and by the way she wanted me from the very start. She was just so damn stubborn'' Natsu said laughing. Gray nodded, agreeing with the stubborn part.

''Is she still letting you dress like that?'' Gray asked, looking at his outfit. Natsu snorted. '' What is something wrong with my style? She loves my style, unless you who doesn't have a style at all, stripper.''

'' Fuck off, Flame head! I don't get it. Why in the whole Fiore, did she choose you? I was actually really nice to her, but yet she fell in love with you, who treated her like crap sometimes.''

'' I know, Okay. I feel really bad of how I treated her but how should, I know that I was going to fall in love with her and that she was going to give birth to my first son and that was like three years ago. Now, I'm treating her with so much love that she barely can stand anymore.'' Gray looked at him disgusted.

'' Thank you, that's what I wanted to know Flame brain.'' Gray said in sarcasm. They laughed.

''Oh, My, My…She must love to have you as her boyfriend, giving her so much love.''

Their attention turned to the lady sitting next to Gray. What the heck, was she sitting there the whole time? Gray thought, feeling really awkward.

He was just about to apologize but Natsu interrupted him. '' Granny, you wouldn't know how much love I've given her.''

The lady smiled at Natsu. '' My husband was the same. Oh, my you wouldn't want to know.'' Natsu and Gray looked at each other, totally shocked while trying to hold in their laughter their laughter. Holy fuck, she understood their whole conversation. They couldn't hold it in, as they both started to laugh as well did the old Lady.

'' I'm actually her handsome lucky husband.'' Natsu said while laughing.

'' Oh, my! Handsome, lucky, husband. I bet you were as pervert as my husband in his young days. Hoho.''

'' Damn right, I'm still a pervert. You wouldn't want to hear what Lucy has to say.'' - and both he and Gray laughed like mad.

** OoOoO **

**-Flashback three years ago-**

The nineteen year old, Natsu Dragneel sat on his red Yamaha motocross, his father Igneel had given him. As usual his spiky pink hair was in a mess, he wore ripped jeans, white t-shirt stained with gasoline from when he had fixed cars. A lit cigarette was hanging loosely between his lips, as he blew out the thick smoke from his mouth, muttering cursing words. His attention was on his phone, while he texted, Lisanna. What the heck was wrong with this girl? Yeah, Okay. They are or were childhood friends, nothing more or less. Why the fuck, did he have to pick her up from school? She didn't even pay him, geez and she keeps annoying him with the word 'marriage'. He wasn't going to marry her! She's even three years younger than him and so damn childish. Okay, he may have said that he was going to marry her but he somehow had to keep her away from him, because she was clinging to him like a monkey. Plus because of her, he had got beaten so often by the demon Mira as they used to call her. And yes, she may have been 'threated' but that was her fault not really his and he always saved her. Geez, this girl was a big trouble for him.

He sighed and put down his phone in his pocket before starting his motocross. He threw the cigarette to the ground. Smirking, he drove off in full speed. He loved it when he drifted through the streets, loving the wind ruffling his hair as he drove past cars and buildings after buildings. He felt so free, no worries, nothing at all. As he arrived at the school ''Fiore high'' he smirked. His old school hasn't changed much, he remember his wild memories, fights and most of all, his friends. His thought was interrupted when a familiar voice shouted out his name, fuck.

''Natsu-nii! You actually came to pick me up!'' Lisanna said, smiling while waving at him.

He snorted. ''Yeah, after all I got threated by Mira.'' He answered, feeling pissed.

Her smile disappeared for a short while, before it got there again. '' Oh… I guess my Mira-nee is so worried about me, that she made you pick me up.'' She laughed.

He snorted again. ''Yeah, whatever. Get on. I didn't really have time so I'll drive you home quick''. He threw her, his black helmet. As she was about to put on his helmet, a bunch of girl gathered around them.

''Lisanna, you forgot you're…um, math book.'' a brown haired girl, said giving him a quick glance before handing Lisanna, her math book. Of course he notice but decided to ignore the whole bunch of annoying girls watching him, yet he listened what they had to say.

''Oh, thank you Sakura! Don't forget the event, we have tomorrow. Oh, Mira-nee will bake some really good cookies tomorrow, so we can sell for 50 jewels!'' Lisanna said, cheerfully.

'' Oh! Sweet! Mira-nee, is so really nice and beautiful! You should invite her, to the school festival, Lisanna!'' The girl named, Sakura stated. The other girls agreed with a nod and a small 'yeah'.

He just couldn't hold his laughter in. His mind showed him a pic of Mira baking cute pink bunny cookies, sprinkled with colorful sprinkles while singing some fucked up, cute song! Holy Mavis, He couldn't understand why the heck he was still so afraid of her. She had definitely changed. The group of girls and Lisanna watched him as he stood there laughing.

''wow. It's true, Lisanna. He is really hot,'' Sakura said and giggled. He suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore.

''Sakura!'' Lisanna said, quietly so only the girls could hear but he heard, after all he had a really good hearing too.

He ruffled his hair, and stared at the girl Sakura, who squealed slightly of the attention given by him. ''So who told you I was oh-so-hot?'' He asked. She got surprised by the question. '' I-I heard, some rumors…about you.'' She answered, looking at Lisanna who nodded slightly.

'' I don't think you heard that from rumors, the only ones that talks about me is my gang, other gangs or police'' He gave the girl Sakura a pissed off glare. Sakura was about to say something when.

''Natsu-nii! Sakura did h-hear that from rumors…so don't be angry, let's go home.'' Lisanna interrupted and smiled, nervously.

''Ha? Heard about me, from who? Only you, Lisanna, yet I told you to not even mention me to anyone. I'm only driving you home. I don't want to get beaten by Mira again, so send you friends away before I change my mind and call Elfman to pick you up instead.'' Natsu growled.

Lisanna's smiled dropped. '' Natsu-nii… I-1 really didn't talk much about y-you!'' she nearly, shouted.

'' I don't fucking care what people think I look like. I don't give a single fuck if people judge me. I am Natsu Dragneel, nothing else. Don't talk about me to other people. So mind your own business, Lisanna.'' He harshly retorted.

''I d-didn't mea-…S-sorry, Natsu-nii'' she apologized and finally put on the helmet.

**.OoOoO.**

The Nineteen years old, Sting Eucliffe laid on the sofa, watching a boring commercial on TV about some new flavored 'Sandwich cookies filled with Strawberry Cream'. It looked gross to him. It was already late at night and he wore blue boxer shorts with no shirt. How long has he been up, two hours maybe? He had heard a certain someone sneak out from the front door two hours ago, and he had already figured out who it was because, he lived in this apartment on Strawberry Street with his little stepsister, Lucy Heartfilia. When he had noticed that she was gone. He had tried to call her at least five times, but he always came in contact with her damn, voice mail.

'Hey, there stranger. It's Lucy, leave a message or not, go fuck yourself.' He didn't have time to talk to her Voice mail. - 'click'

He yawned and turned off the TV. As he stretched his limbs, he decided go to '7-Eleven'. Luckily, their apartment was near Magnolia Town's shopping center at least something he liked about the apartment worth fucking 70.000 jewels a month. He got dressed fast, a pair of baggy jeans, black jacket with white Sabertooth mark, printed on the backside of the jacket, he took on a pair of black boots and headed out, locking the door. While outside, he lit a cigarette and walked down the street. ''Fucking cold'' he cursed, kicking an empty beer can so it went flying, hitting the ground with a thud.

At '7-Eleven'. He threw his second cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his black leader booth. He walked inside and a 'ping' was heard, ignoring it. He walked fast to the refrigerators, filled with tempting drinks like all kinds of Energy drinks, Sodas and booze etc. His attention got quickly drawn to a brown haired girl hunched at the beer section. She was picking a whole bunch of beers in her basket. What could it be, 20 beer bottles? Holy Mavis, Cana. He walked towards her, tapping on her shoulder.

Cana looked up at him, to her surprise it was Sting, Lucy's stepbrother and not her dad, Gildarts. ''Oh. Hello, Sting!'' She said, giving him a smile. He raised his brow and pointed at her basket. '' Hi and why the heck are you buying beer this, late at night?'' He asked, smirking.

''Oh, we're partying… Girl's night you know.'' She answered and started to pick out more beer. ''Oh, and who might those girls be?'' he asked again.

Cana looked at him, nervously.'' You know Lu-…um. L-Levy, Juvia and Aries, you know all those. .'' She started to pick the beers faster. Sting snorted. '' Cana, your definitely not a good liar when you're drunk and I'm definitely not stupid, I know that Lucy is in your Apartment'' he stated, crossing his arm over his chest.

She put the last beer cans into her basket, and stood up brushing of the invisible dust on her knees. '' I know, I know…I will take you there…if you pay for my beers. Deal!?'' She whispered, excited.

He frowned. '' I know where you live and why the fuck don't you buy the beers yourself, you have one of those fake ID's right?''

She pouted, and rummage through her jeans jacket. '' If you so must want to know why, I don't buy with my fake ID. I somehow accidently took Lucy's ID and we're the same age so that's a big. No.''

She showed him, Lucy's ID. '' But if you want to get Lucy home, you won't be able to do it on your own because my father is home, and he will think you're my boyfriend and starts torture you with his weird question. So what do you think about this deal?'' Cana, smirked knowing that he would agree and buy her the booze.

''Fuck off! You must hold you're damn expensive deal, okay?'' Sting hissed her. ''Alright! I promised!'' She shouted and jumped with excitement ''Fucking drunk girl'' he murmured.

At the checkout, Cana was packing down her beers in two big bags. Sting has been waiting at least five minutes for that poor cashier to finally state the price. ''….That's 1,638 jewels'' the cashier finally said, and let out a loud sigh. Sting snorted. Fuck, he could buy a big meal for that kind money. He handed the 2,000 Jewels to the cashier, while keeping an eye on Cana. The cashier handed him 362 jewels, with yet again a heavy sigh which irritated Sting even more. Okay, it was only 32 cans of beer.

**.OoOoO.**

Seventeen years old, Lucy Heartfilia was laying on Cana's bed. She had sneaked out from her apartment for about three hours ago but of course she already knew that her stepbrother, Sting had already figured out, her absent in the apartment. First of all, he got really good hearing and second he had tried to call her at least five times. She just hoped Cana, came here with booze and not Sting or any other male.

She just broke up with her asshole boyfriend and didn't really want to deal with any male right now. But coming to Cana was definitely the wrong choice, when wanting to get away from any male. She didn't really expect Gildarts to be home, singing karaoke with Cana. So here she was lying in Cana's bed while Gildarts sitting on the floor singing karaoke…oh dear Mavis. Save her.

He was nearly crying, which kind of ruined the whole song and he was singing really, bad. ''Only for s-someone's else sake, you~ are able to shed t-tears …b-but while seeing the tears r-running in y-our face, I can't help but laugh… I'm glad, I'm in l-love with yoou~'' He turned his attention to Lucy and made one of those creepy 'winks' with his eye. ''T-that's why, somehow I at least I w-want this hand to-''

''Dad, I'm home!'' Someone interrupted his song. When Gildarts heard his beloved daughters voice, he rushed out from the room ''Cana!'' he shouted. Lucy sighed. She should head home before Sting finds her, just as she was about to leave Cana's bed a scared Sting went through the door, locking it.

''S-sting, what are you doing here?'' Lucy shouted out, surprised. He looked at her, shocked.

'' Lucy… Holy fuck, what's wrong with her dad?''.

'' Don't worry, he just really loves his daughter.'' Lucy answered, and laughed. – ''oh.''

''Why the heck did you leave the apartment, this late at night? I got worried, and Jude would kill me if he found out that you always disappear sometimes.'' Sting said, worried.

''Nothing, you have to worry about and father wouldn't care at all. He doesn't even know where we live! What kind of father is that?'' Sting looked at her, feeling guilty for taking up the name 'Jude'.

''I know, but don't get me fucking worried okay?'' Sting said and Lucy nodded. ''At least he's willing to send us 50.000 jewels, a month…but yet I really want to beat out the coldness from his damn face. Fuck him. '' He said, and drew her into his embrace.

She hugged him back. Feeling her brother's warm embrace, she loved him. Even if Sting had a bad mouth or beating people, he still was her lovely brother who decided to run away with her, from her father…Leaving behind his mother, Lucy's stepmother. They had met each other when she was eight years old. Sting was the cold stepbrother, when they met yet she understood him. He had lost his father in an accident, two year later his mother remarries with some rich man, Lucy's father. When Lucy said she understood his feelings, he hissed at her, saying 'you don't understand' but one day, he had witness Jude's harsh treatment against Lucy so Sting apologized, and so they became really close siblings.

''We should sneak out from her window… I think her dad wants to kill me'' Sting said.

Lucy giggled. '' He's always like that when Cana brings boys here, did you explain to him?'' She asked.

''I did, I did, kind of. He wouldn't let me explain, before he tried to beat me down. Damn it.''

Sting, went to the window, and looked down. '' It isn't so high from here, I'll jump down and then I'll catch you.'' He suggested, looking rather excited.

''Sting! Are you serious?'' Lucy hissed, looking at Sting.

''Yeah? Why is something wrong?'' he asked. She just wanted to smack him, in the face.

''fuck off, Sting. You jump down the window while I go out from the front door, how does that sound?'' She suggested, stomping out from the room.

''Lucy, he will jump on you! Fuck it!'' Sting yelled and jumped out.

**.OoOoO.**

Natsu Dragneel, went for a walk in his neighborhood as usual he was smoking. He suddenly stopped, when he saw a blond male jump down from someone's window and made a perfect landing. What the fuck?

''Oi! What the fuck are you doing?'' Natsu yelled, at the blond male and walked at his direction. The blond male's attention turned to him. ''Having fun, and you?'' Natsu got pissed. He kicked the blond male on his face.

Sting flinched but he didn't move instead, he gave Natsu a sly smirk and wiped away the blood from his mouth. ''Oh. Dragneel, I'm honored to meet you.'' He smirked which made Natsu snort ''Oh. Is that so Eucliffe, I thought you would be dishonored to meet me''

Sting laughed. '' We'll just have to find out'' just as they both raised their fist at each other, they got interrupted.

''Geez. What the fuck Sting!'' Lucy shouted.

Their attention turned to the Blond haired girl, standing at their right side. Her arms were crossed over her large chest, Natsu noticed that. (oh.)

''Oh, Lucy. I'm just having some fun with salamander, here.'' Sting said and pointed at the pink haired male.

Her attention was turned to him. '' Oh, this pinky.''

What the fuck, did she just call him! ''Oi, Blondie. Don't fucking call me, pinky'' Natsu hissed, harshly.

''Don't fucking talk to her like that, you bastard!'' Sting growled back.

Lucy smiled, sweetly. Oh, so this pinky wasn't really the innocent one.

''Fuck off. Is she your sex buddy or what?'' Natsu asked, smirking.

'' Yeah, you know I fuck my stepsister, you want to join?'' Sting answered in sarcasm.

''What the fuck is wrong with you two? Geez, I'm going home.''

**.OoOoO.**

**To be continued… **

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it, if you did? Review! 'wink, wink'.**

**Looking forward to post chapter 2, so you all lovely readers can read!**

**Yes, I like to give you 'winks'. And I finally get to read my story on my phone, yay! **

**Natsu: **Why do I always get to be the rude and lousy one?

**Echo:** because fangirls, sometimes like that! And it gives the story a little bit, chili in it. 'wink'

**Lucy:** Chili? I think paprika suits more.

**Echo:** how does paprika fit in? Chili is hot, if you know what I mean… 'wink, wink'

**Natsu:** Your conversation makes me hungry, I want to something hot right now!

**Echo:** Eat Lucy, she's hot!

**Natsu:** Hm… m-

**Lucy:** S-shut up, I don't want to be eaten!

**Echo:** hoho, really? I just got an idea.

**Happy:** Aye, sir!

Happy!? Yeah, something to cheer you up…I guess. Lol, hope you liked it! **Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter Two: Juvia

**Summery:**

Natsu Dragneel first met Lucy Heartfilia, three years ago. Who in the whole fiore would have thought that Natsu, the Fairy Tail delinquent would want to claim Sting, the Sabertooth delinquent's stepsister Lucy Heartfilia as his? /modern world/ The story starts in the future and later, the story continues in the past, three years ago!** / **NaLu & Other pairings 'wink'- M for language and later chapters.

**The way it went.**

**(**The** story starts **in **the future (chapter one) **and **continues **in **the past, three years ago!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fairy Tail or any of the character, nor the cover photo. Mashima Hiro-sensei does! (This 'story' is my, tho)

**.OoOoO.**

Juvia Lockster, had gotten a call from Lucy, in the middle of the night. She apparently wanted to have some fun, at Cana's apartment, because she had broken up with her asshole boyfriend as Lucy decided to call him, complaining about him loving only his car and money. Juvia always thought that Dan was an asshole so even through it was in the middle of the night, she still headed out. Luckily Juvia, don't live far from Cana and it takes about twenty minutes to walk there.

As Juvia was nearing Cana's apartment, she heard two people cursing some very disturbing words at each other. When she approached the two strangers, she could see that the strangers were males that were grabbing each other's collar, their face was inches apart and they were growling. They were at least two years older than her. It took a while for Juvia, to recognize the bloody blond male.

''Excuse me…Sting-kun?'' Juvia said quietly, hoping for their attention and she did, the two males turned their attention to the blue haired girl, looking rather nervous.

'' Juvia? What are you doing here?'' Sting asked pissed and punched the pink haired male's face with his fist.

''I was looking for Lu-''

''Huh! I didn't know you could fucking piss me off!'' the bloody pink haired male smirked, and kicked Sting in his stomach, which made him stumble back and cough up blood.

''You damn, Dragneel. I'm going to kill you!'' Sting growled and spitted blood on the street, ready for attack.

''Oh? Really. I look forward, Eucliffe, if you can.'' The male Dragneel snorted and laughed.

''Go to hell, you damn son of a-'' Sting growled but got interrupted.

''Juvia doesn't like violence, don't fight in front of Juvia.'' Juvia said, in hard tone.

Juvia hated violence, unless it didn't possibly concern her friends. She just got the perfect plan to get revenge on that asshole Dan who dared to piss Lucy off and she needed Stings help or she had to do it alone, which would probably end up with Lucy finding out and punish her for wasting time on a 'useless-asshole-ex-boyfriend-Dan-guy.' What she doesn't need is a beaten up Sting before the 'Dan-business' is taken care of.

''Then why the heck are you out here, aren't you suppose to sleep or something?'' Sting asked, suspicious and frowned.

''Lucy called Juvia out because she needed us and why should Juvia be sleeping now?'' She asked.

''It's Sunday, so it should be school tomorrow for you, right? '' Sting sighed.

''Yes, you're righ-''

''Oh I see. So that bitch calls her dog or dogs every time she needs something!'' The Dragneel male shouted and laughed.

''Dog? Juvia is not a dog and why don't you think, Juvia is best friends with Lucy? Juvia don't understand you.''

''Shut the fuck up, Salamander! Mind your own fucking business!'' Sting growled.

'' You know, she has a very bad temper and she probably bitch around a lot, to other people and take advantage of them. So I mean no wonder she has some dogs that do anything for her, she probably spends her father's money on everything she wants.'' Natsu snorted.

''I'm fucking going to rip you're damn head off, ya hear me! Don't you dare talk about her or don't even fucking say her name from your dirty mouth!'' Sting snapped, furiously pushing Natsu with force but he didn't move.

''Oh. Hmm… I don't give a shi-''

''Juvia, can't believe people like you! You don't know what Lucy have been through, you have never seen her smiling or crying, that's why you don't deserve to even talk about her from y-your mouth! Yes, Lucy sometimes pissed but that's because something has happened, like today when she dumped her boyfriend Dan because he's some really big jerk! And what did you really expect about Sting's stepsister? An angel? They live in the same apartment, of course Lucy learns from Sting! Juvia is Lucy's friend and has always been, but you don't have to know that. Piss off, Juvia don't like you.'' Juvia hissed.

''Hah, I'm sorry. I'm not really interesting in knowing Blondie or what she looks like when she smiles, but I wouldn't mind seeing her cry or beg me.'' _Natsu retorted, smirking._

_''She would never cry or beg you for anything, so don't think it will be easily because she's so stubborn and she's my little sister so I will kill you if she cries because of you.'' Sting hissed, giving him a death glare._

_''Interesting, but whatever shouldn't you worry about Blondie's ex-boyfriend?'' Natsu said, laughing while walking away._

''Right! When the fuck did Lucy find this fucking boyfriend, huh? I'm going to beat him!'' Sting hissed.

''She meet him 2 weeks ago in 7-Eleven. He's obsessed with pretty things, Juvia is sure, that's the reason, why he wanted to be together with Lucy. He'd ignored and come up with bad excuses so he could drive in his _beloved_ red Toyota car and he treated her really bad. Juvia got so worried.'' Juvia had to make it sound so more, bad than it already was because it's part of her plan.

''That fucker, I will beat the crap out of him! Where does this little fucking crap live?''

''He live in Roster street 13, Juvia thinks his car is parked outside his house. ''

''Thanks, that fucker is going to regret everything, and Juvia, Lucy went home. Go to our apartment or go home. Bye'' Sting said and smirked.

''Oh, Little poor Danny Boy. Drip, Drop and Drip, Drop for you.'' Juvia giggled, while singing on her way to the Strawberry Street, Lucy and Sting's apartment.

**.OoOoO.**

It was raining heavily and Sting was standing on the Roster Street 13 outside Dan's apartment. His dark jacket's hood was covering his blond hair and handsome face, he held onto his special steel baseball bat which he only used for battles, his burning eyes was focused on the window. The light was turned on and he could see a figure talking on his phone going back and forth. Sting took a deep breath, and then he smirked and with full force he slammed the steel baseball bat onto the red Toyota car front window, the car alarm went off and yet he continued to trash the car while laughing, suddenly he heard someone open the door and yell at him.

''W-WHAT THE HECK ARE Y-YOU DOING, YOU M-MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM M-MY CAR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOU TO H-HELL, B-BUG!'' Dan yelled, his face was pale and he was holding onto a baseball bat. He was scared, really scared and when Sting noticed that, he laughed just like a devil.

''B-BUG, BUG! OH, PLEASE WHAT THE FUCK! PLEASE I BEG YOU, COME AND BEAT THE HELL OUT OF ME, DAN BOY'' Sting shouted and continued to laugh, swinging his baseball bat.

'' I-I WILL COME A-AND YOU WILL R-REGRET IT!'' Dan, was shaking while he made his way to his car and without warning, the calm Sting was already face-to-face with Dan, who was shaking like mad and then it suddenly went all went black when he got hit to the ground with Sting's steel bat.

Sting laughed and laughed, while continuing to trash his car and when he got bored, he decided to leave while singing his made-up song, he made today. Just for Dan.

''One hit in the head and he's already dead, what a shame but no one to blame…~'' Sting sang as he left Dan, lying on the hard ground.

**.OoOoO.**

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for reading chapter two, If you like it? Review!**

**I know this was a short chapter, I fixed it. Hope you like it!**


End file.
